Sweet Home Alabama
by Anna Ride
Summary: Max escaped her hometown four years ago, and was content with never going back. But after the world is let in on her proposal, she has to go back home to tie up some loose ends. But what if, this time, running away isn't the better option? FAX!
1. Prologue

**NEW STORY THAT MY BETA FORCED ME INTO POSTING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I NO OWN MR, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR THE FLOCK! Or the plot!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Max POV**

_"You idiot! You know that ain't how you skip rocks!" I laughed, slapping Iggy upside the head and making Fang laugh._

_ "I don't know nothing about skipping this stupid rock and you know that, Max!" Iggy yelled in frustration, throwing his cap on the ground and stomping off to his bike. Then, he paused, sighing and turning around, seeming to get himself to calm down as he picked up his cap and looked up at the sky._

_ "It's gonna rain and Mama's making steak. We've gotta hit the road, Max." He told me and I shook my head._

_ "Naw, I'm gonna stay here with Fang for a while." My brother rolled his eyes and hopped on his bike, pedaling away. __Fang and I turned to each other and I flashed him a wry grin. "Race ya to the beach, slowpoke." My words made his eyes flash dangerously. _

_ He smirked and we took off, pushing and shoving each other. "CHEATER!" I accused and he rolled his eyes. "You were cheatin' too, Max." I pouted. "It doesn't count when it's me."_

_ He snorted. "Of course not." I smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my small frame._

_ "Fang?" I asked, my accent making him smile slightly. "Yeah, Max?" He asked, fixing his baseball cap. _

_ "What do ya think we'll all be like when we're older?" He squinted out at the water before looking down two inches at me. _

_"Igs is gonna be in jail cuz of his bombings after another incident at school, Gaz'll be his cellmate. Angel's gonna be an actress and Isabella is gonna be off in Paris for some fashion crap, and Georgia's gonna be selling moonshine and singing for money." I chuckled, tucking into Fang's side before realizing something._

_"What're we gonna be like?" He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, 'Are you dumb? I just answered that.' and I rolled my eyes. "Me and you, stupid." He grinned. _

_"We're not gonna be any different. We're gonna live in your mama's house with three dogs, married and happy with two little squirts running around." Fang looked down at me with a smile in his eyes. _

_I laughed, raising my eyebrows at him. "And why would a guy like you wanna marry a little ole nobody like me?" I replied and Fang grinned, leaning down, our noses touching._

_"So I can kiss you anytime I wanna." He whispered with a smirk. Then he leaned down and caught my lips in his. My eyes widened before slipping closed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers playing with his hair a little as he held onto my hips with his fingertips._

_Suddenly, I felt a drop of water land on my head and looked up to see the rain start to fall and strikes of lightning shoot out. I gasped, clinging onto Fang in surprise. Then, a few feet away, lightning struck the sand and I jumped in Fang's warm and comforting embrace, making him chuckle before dragging me over._

_There, instead of sand, was a beautiful patch of glass-like stuff and I gingerly went down on my knees to get a better look. "Wow." I breathed and Fang nodded beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders._

_We were silent for a moment, the rain making our hair and clothes stick to our skin and darken, and I shivered. Fang noticed and grabbed my hand, yanking me up._

_"C'mon Max, we better get goin'." I nodded, gazing up into his dark eyes and kissing him again before hearing a crack of thunder and breaking away, scared that the lightning would hit us, no matter how many people say lightning never strikes the same place twice. _

_"Let's go. Now." Fang laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist and tucking me into his somehow warm side. "Okay, Max."_

* * *

**Do you like, or no? The updates are actually gonna be pretty long, for me, at least.**

**~Anna Ride**


	2. Fang, Iggy, and Mama

**New chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm twisting it a bit to add some people and make it a little more Maximum Ride.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I NO OWN MR, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR THE FLOCK! Or the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I gasped, sitting up in my chair abruptly, giving myself a headache. Wincing, I rubbed my temples, looking at my computer to make sure I had saved what I had written.

"You look like you need a major pick me up." Nudge observed in her gorgeous British accent, her way of saying I look like crap, as she walked in and sat on the edge of my desk, her professional pencil skirt riding up a little.

"Aw, thanks, Nudge." I said sarcastically, groaning and stretching as I stood. "What time is it, when did I crash, is Dylan pissed and where is my phone?"

Nudge grinned, magically pulling out my phone and a coffee from Starbucks. "Nine A.M, one A.M, no, he's a sweetheart, you know that, and it was on the cover-design table."

I took a whiff of the coffee and moaned. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Waste away and die? No need for thanks. Now, remember, you're meeting Dylan for that big fundraiser for his dad after the book signing." I nodded slowly, biting my lip as the information was reentered into my head.

"And that look says you have nothing to wear, as I suspected, so here." Nudge passed me a white Calvin Klein strapless top that was loose and reached the top of my hips, white washed ripped jeans and white high heels.

"Okay, you're a total angel, thanks! I love you! Anne would totally kill me if I wasn't dressed correctly." Rolling my eyes, I hugged her before rushing into the closet to get dressed.

"Implied!" Nudge muttered back from behind my desk where she was reading my newest addition to the Arch Heart Series. "Hmmm, good, what's it called?" She asked, sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee. I hummed, trying to hurry up.

"Oh, mmm, it's called Devlin, it's about what happens after Talon leaves and Seth tries to get Max to fall in love with him, which she can't, because Talon reappears in her life with her clone, now known as Amy, with a new attitude!" I replied, stepping out and striking a pose. She nodded in approval, clapping.

"Good start and great figure, okay, now, let me at that thing you call hair." I laughed, sitting down and letting her brush and tame my waist-length hair in a French braid. She stepped back, observed me, and grinned, "Bloody gorgeous. Dylan's going to be wowed," She breathed out a 'time to spill your deepest secrets to me' sigh. "Now, let's talk."

I sighed, turning in my chair to face her. "What is it?" I asked innocently and she snorted, rolling her eyes at me. "Max. I've known you since you were eighteen. That was, what, four years of torture and boys and books? I know you, and so I know that something's up."

"I had a dream, that's all." I replied, voice still innocent. Nudge narrowed her eyes at me, opening her mouth to force me into details when Dylan poked his head into the doorway, a grin appearing on his perfect face, lighting up his features, when he saw me.

Noticing Nudge, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stepped in, holding something behind his back. "I'm not interrupting some girl-talk thing, am I?" He asked and I shook my head hurriedly.

"No, of course not," I said quickly, and Nudge shot me a look that left me with the dreaded thought that I'd have to tell her the details of my dream later before nodding, smiling at Dylan.

"No, I was just going." She told him before leaving, shutting the door softly behind her. Once she was gone, Dylan turned to me, grinning, bringing a bouquet of white and red roses from behind his back and I gasped, taking them.

"They're beautiful." I whispered before smiling up at him, pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you, really."

He smiled at me. "To calm your nerves," He explained, wrapping his arms around me. "It'll be fine. A ton of people will come to your signing, and they'll all love you."

I sighed into his dress shirt. "Thanks, Dyl. I needed that." Pulling away, I grinned at him before seeing the time on the clock behind him.

"Crap, I'm going to be late! Bye, Dylan, I'll see you at the fundraiser!" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted downstairs to the hummer stretch-limo where Nudge and Tess, my producer, were already waiting impatiently.

Nudge rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her wine. "Somebody knows how to make an entrance." I grinned wryly at her before sliding the panel separating us from the driver open.

"Book signing on Market," I instructed and he nodded, driving off as I slid the panel shut again.

Tess smiled sympathetically at me. "Don't worry, Max, that book signing's going to go off without a hitch. I made sure of it." I sighed.

"That's not what I'm worried about." They each raised an eyebrow at me as I took a sip of some Budlight. "I have to see Dylan's mom tonight." We all shuddered in unison before laughing and clinking our glasses together.

* * *

"My hand hurts." I complained to Nudge as she walked with me to the parking lot where her boyfriend Derek was going to pick her up.

"I'd hope so, that means a lot of people came! Did you see how many bloody teens were in that bloody Barnes and Noble? I thought someone was going to be trampled at first, then I decided it was too packed for anyone to fall!"

I laughed, getting into my limo and wiggling my fingers at her. "Goodbye, Nudgey." She rolled her eyes at my sing song voice.

"Good night, Maxie." She replied in the same voice, but slightly different on account of her accent, shutting the door and whispering the directions to the chauffer.

It didn't take long for me to notice we weren't going the right way. "Hey, Mark?" I called unsurely to him as he pulled up next to a brick building. "What's going on?"

Mark opened my door, letting me out. "Miss Krystal informed me that Mr. Walker is inside because his meeting is running a little late." I nodded in understanding, walking in and wandering down the stairs to a darkened room.

I was about to turn around when the lights came on, and row after row of glass containers appeared, Dylan standing in the middle of them. I gasped, hands flying up to cover my mouth as my eyes caught sight of what was inside the containers.

Rings.

It was row after row after row of engagement rings. Dylan ran up to me, taking my hands in his and looking into my eyes.

"Max, will you marry me?" He asked and I smiled dazedly up at him. "Yes." I whispered before grinning and squealing. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Dylan!"

He smiled at me, eyes bright with love as he kissed me. "Pick one. Pick a ring. Any ring." I laughed in excitement, looking in each of the containers.

"This one. I want this one." I pointed to a diamond ring that glinted up at me happily.

"Then it shall be yours." Dylan whispered jokingly in my ear and I smiled up at him as he slipped it onto my finger. "I can't want to tell Mom and Dad the good news."

My heart sank at his words, my stomach flip-flopping. "Can we keep this to ourselves for a little while, at least until I can go and visit my family to tell them to their faces? This isn't a phone call type thing, you know."

Dylan nodded in understanding, twisting the ring around to conceal the diamond so that it looked like a normal ring. "Of course, Max. I'll come with you." He told me softly, kissing my forehead, and I pulled away, eyes wide, shaking my head.

"No, I have to do it myself." I told him, and he just nodded, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

"Okay, I get it. It's a family thing." He said tenderly, and I knew he was only a little hurt. He had said the same thing to me when his sister got into a jam a year before, and I had respected it. He must think it was his turn.

Taking a deep breath I nodded slowly. "Yeah…I guess you could call it that." Looking at my feet, I was silent the whole way to the fundraiser, and Dylan left me alone, knowing me enough to get that I was thinking hard about something.

All too soon, Mark was opening the door and Dylan was stepping out onto the red carpet, giving the crowd a wave before turning and extending his hand, which I took grudgingly, not wanting to make him look bad, and helped me out.

The lights were blinding and it was hard to grin at the crowd, waving as reporters bugged Dylan's mom ahead.

Anne-Dylan's mom-caught sight of us and smiled, shaking my hand. Then she saw the ring and paused, murmuring something to herself before turning it over.

"No." I whispered as the the sounds of cameras and shouts about the ring started. "Dylan, when were you going to tell me you were engaged to Max?" Anne exclaimed, glaring at Dylan and I wrestled my hand out of her death grip as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Soon?" He asked lamely and I looked away. _Great._

* * *

"So, I read the headlines." Nudge said the moment I picked up my phone, connecting it to my car. "When were you going to tell me that you and Dyl were getting married?"

"After the fundraiser, but as you know, things didn't end so well." She snorted. "It ended horribly. I can't believe that woman is his mother." I laughed in agreement.

"Anyways, I'm around the corner at Starbucks, why don't you stop by and we can chat more over a pick me up and some croissants?" She offered and I winced, looking around.

"I can't." Nudge paused cautiously. She knew me well enough to know I didn't just _say no to croissants. _"Why not?" I sighed in preparation for the freak fest to come.

"I'm in Alabama." She made a choking sound. "WHAT?" She exclaimed and I sighed, nodding, even though she couldn't see me.

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p,' looking around the dirt road. I could practically see her wince. "Yikes. Well, I need to alert Tess of this fact, so expect a call from her. I seriously doubt she'll be pleased, just a warning." She answered and I nodded. "Bye, love you." My tone was slightly sarcastic.

"Implied, darling, oh, and you still have to tell me about that dream," She hung up and I turned off my phone, swearing under my breath as I pulled down the driveway.

I parked, hearing dogs bark at me and Fang walked out, squinting down at my car, Total and Akila nipping at his heels.

I stepped out of the car, throwing my sunglasses into the backseat and slipping my ring into my bag before gazing up at him in silence. After a few moments I took the big orange manila folder out of my bag.

"I need you to sign these."

He blinked, trotting down the stairs. "Max?" He asked in his oh-so-familiar country accent and I nodded, smirking up at him.

"Hey, Fang, it's been a while," I said, lifting an eyebrow, and he nodded, eyes probing, searching my face for answers. Clearing my throat, I passed him the folder, and reading the return address he scowled, eyes hardening, and passed it back to me. "Fang, please, just sign them!" Fang shook his head.

"No thanks." He snorted, looking up at the sky before back down at me. "I bet you haven't even visited your mama yet, have you?" I glared at him.

"That's not your business." Fang took a step closer. "Oh yes it is. Or have you forgotten why I have to sign those papers?"

"Fang, I've been sending you this document for four years, do you know how much it costs to send more and more documents after every single one of them has been 'lost' in some way, shape or form?"

Fang shook his head at me disbelievingly, his muscled form leaning over me. "I thought I'd sent it back for a reason, but look at you now. You're definitely not the girl I married." I looked away so he couldn't see how his words affected me.

"No, I'm not," My reply was soft as I handed him back the divorce papers, nodding in agreement. "That's why it would be best for both of us if you signed these papers." I knew he could see through my lies as he stared into my eyes.

"Fine, then. I'll consider it," I opened my mouth to thank him, but he cut me off, "_After_ you visit your mama." Then he turned around and walked back into the house.

"Fang, you come back here!" I hollered, running after him as he locked the doors behind the dogs with a satisfied smirk. I let out a growl of frustration as he went to the kitchen to get a beer.

Spinning around on my heel, I stomped to the car, getting in and driving off. "Stupid Fang, stupid, idiotic, stubborn Fang," I growled under my breath, squeezing the steering wheel so hard my knuckles went white.

Suddenly, a silver Ford 150 Series appeared out of nowhere and I had to swerve into the other lane to avoid crashing. Pulling over, I rolled down the window of my Audi, glaring.

"Watch where you're going, you crazy-ass idiot!" I hollered before the driver rolled his window down as well, laughing. My eyes widened and I half-gasped, half-laughed.

"Iggy!" I exclaimed, opening my car door and getting out, walking across the street to the driver's side of his truck, hands on my hips and shaking my head in disbelief. "Well, who'da thought. My own brother almost killing me."

"Well, you know Maxie, you never were a good driver, if I recall the little issue with J.J's mama's tractor alright…" I laughed, slapping his arm through the window.

"You seen Mama and the old man yet?" I shook my head. "Nah, I kinda had to make a stop before heading over there." Scratching the back of my neck, I looked down.

"Oh. Fang, eh?" He grinned at me and I nodded. "Yeah. I was trying to get him to sign the damn divorce papers." I showed them to him and he frowned.

"Now, why would you wanna go and do a thing like that?" He asked and I bit my lip, taking out the ring. His eyes widened to the size of Texas.

"Holy Moley, Max. That rock's big enough to feed the whole of Mississippi." I nodded, putting it back in my bag. "Yeah, and the guy that bought it is just as amazing."

Iggy grabbed my left hand and found the band around it, making it slide around to reveal a medium-sized onyx wedding ring, the ring that I can't seem to take off, and looking me in the eyes. "And what about the one who bought this one? What, did you go the 'big city' and forget all about him?"

I bit my lip, looking down at my hand. "No. I didn't. But I'm not the same girl-he was perfect for the girl I used to be, not the girl I am now."

Iggy shrugged. "Doesn't look that way to me," I was quiet, "So, where you headed, little lady?" He changed the subject, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Well, Mama's and then the bank." I told him and he cowered jokingly. "I'll drive you to Mama's, but Ima gonna be on the other side of town when you're at that bank."

I climbed into his truck after smacking his arm, buckling in. "What station you want?" He asked and I pondered his question. "Country," Grinning, he obliged, and Blake Shelton came on. "Good to know the city ain't changed your ear for good music."

"Next up is Sugarland singing 'Already Gone.'" The Radio Guy said and I was silent as the first notes played, my lips in a tight line. "Reminds you of somebody?" Iggy asked tauntingly and I glared at him.

"No." I replied, hoping he'd drop it. He caught on-_he isn't as dumb as I thought_-and was silent the rest of the drive.

"So, Max, how's life been?" He asked as we headed down the driveway. I shrugged, looking out the window. "Good, I guess. My new book series is a hit."

"I know. Fang's got all of the books-says you're good." I blushed, looking at the floorboards. Iggy caught the movement. "Max, I don't want you to marry this guy if you ain't sure 'bout him."

"I'm sure about him, Iggy. He's sweet, and caring, and has a wonderful smile and is always making me laugh like crazy…" It sounded like I was convincing myself, and I knew it as Iggy cut me off with a small smile. It was a pitying smile.

"Max, I know you well enough to know you ain't in love with him." I looked away. "Yes I am." Iggy shook his head at me, "If you say so, Max."

Pulling the car over, he rolled his eyes. "If you say so," He muttered under his breath, and I just barely caught it.

"I do." I fought hopelessly, but Mama was already running at the truck. "IGGY, YOU FOOL, I HEARD FROM NICKY THAT YOU BLEW UP OLD MAN SHNIDERS' BARN! I WAS WORRIED HE MIGHT'VE SHOT YOU DEAD!"

_Some things never change. _I thought as Iggy shot an unholy grin at me, winking, before hopping out. "Nice to see you, too, Mama, and yes, I did blow up the barn, the good for nothing hoss made a move on Ellie, but I brought you something that'll make up for it."

He gestured to the passenger's side and I took a deep breath, opening the door and stepping out, "Hey, Mama."

* * *

**Do you like, or no? So, yay! More than 3, 000 words! **

**...I know...**

**Pathetic...**

**~Anna Ride**


	3. Family, Georgia, and Lissa Declan

**So, like I said, I'm mixing it up.**

**Because, A, Iggy isn't really supposed to be related to Max, and, B, more importantly...he'd have to be gay.**

**I can't see him gay. It's not an insult to gay people, and I don't have a bias against them or anything, but it's...Iggy. Perverted, dirty-minded, woman-lovin' _Iggy._**

**Anyways, you know what I don't own. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

My mama, Valencia Batchelder, is a beautiful woman, with curly ivory hair, a Southern Belle kind of an accent, tan skin from tending to the farm when she was younger, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to twinkle with kindness, a heart shaped face, a soft, kind of button nose.

She was tall, around 6'5, but Daddy was 7 foot, so she was always shorter than him, with a small waist.

That make-believe kiss Wendy's mother had from Peter Pan, my mother has it, right there on the left side of her face, and it only appears when she smiles.

But at that moment, she was one of the scariest women in the world, with her hands on her jean-clad hips, her plaid over-shirt sliding off her shoulder as she shook in rage and tears, showing the strap of her tank top.

"MAXIMUM BATCHELDER!" She screamed and I cringed. "HOW DARE YOU 'HEY MAMA' ME! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE HERE, WORRIED ABOUT YOU, THINKING THE WORST OF THINGS HAD HAPPENED TO YOU, WHEN ALL ALONG YOU JUST WANTED TO LEAVE!"

"Mama, I just had to get out of here…the memory of the…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, looking away with sad eyes, a tear slipping down my cheek, too.

Mama softened, tugging me towards her and enveloping me in a huge hug. As she slowly stopped crying, I felt her smile into my hair. "You're almost my size, you little 6 foot monster," I laughed, hugging her back.

Iggy tried to creep away while Mama wasn't looking but she raised her hand and shot him a look. "Don't even think 'bout it, Sonny, you're still gonna have to face my wraith," I laughed again, unhooking one arm from Mama and reaching out for Iggy to join us in a bear hug.

He crinkled his prominent nose distastefully, shaking his head, making his shaggy strawberry blonde hair fall into his turquoise eyes.

"No thank you, Darling," I shrugged, making a move to retreat before shooting a hand out and grabbing his wrist, pulling him in.

"Strong little girl, ain'tcha?" He complained dryly and Mama chuckled, hugging us, Iggy just one inch taller than her.

"C'mon, let's go see your Daddy," She told us, smiling and wrapping her arms around our shoulders, guiding us into the house.

"JEB! LOOK WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN FROM NEW YORK!" Mama called and Iggy grinned, shoving me forward lightly by my lower back.

Daddy heard the commotion and appeared in the living room. When he saw me, his green eyes shimmered in joy, and I noticed quickly that his light brown and golden hair was speckled with grey.

"Daddy," I whispered, running into his strong, muscled arms and hugging him. He lifted me off the ground, grinning down at me.

"My little Maxie, back from N.Y," He laughed and I grinned as he put me down. "Yup, Daddy," I replied, my southern accent seeping through, even after four years of trying to get it to go away. "I missed you. Why didn't you use those plane tickets I sent you?"

Mama appeared behind me, clearing her throat nervously. "Well, any big news, Maxie?" She asked and I nodded. My stomach twisted as I played with my fingers.

"A bit, actually. My new series, Arch Heart, is a big hit, New York Times Bestseller, Nudge has a new fashion line out that hits Milan this winter, oh, and, uh, Dylan proposed and I said yes." I said quickly.

My parents' smiles faded. "Oh." Mama said, trying not to seem disappointed, plastering a smile on her face, "Anne Walker's son?"

"Uh-huh, why?" I asked, looking from Mama to Daddy.

"Well, Hun, she's kinda from around here."Mama said hesitantly.

Rolling my eyes, a smile found its way onto my relieved face. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Hun, well…We knew her. In high school. She…uhm…." Mama looked to Daddy for help. "She kinda had a bit of a…_liking_ towards your Daddy…and I kinda…punched her…and broke her nose…" She trailed off and my eyes widened, basically popping out of my head.

"You did WHAT?"

Suddenly, Iggy appeared with a cake. "Hey, everybody, Angel's here with Ellie…" He stopped talking, looking confusedly from face to face.

"What's going on here?" My brother asked, eyebrows furrowed, and I looked at my parents, arms folded. "Ask them. Apparently, my soon-to-be Mother in Law has a crush on Daddy."

Mama cleared her throat, noticing the cake as if for the first time. (Which I knew wasn't true; Mama always noticed sweets in case they might rival her cookies.)

"Oh, lookie, Ellie and Angel are here." She changed the subject, walking to the door as fast as possible.

"Hey, Mama," Ellie said with a warm smile, pecking Mama on the cheek. Isabella was the mirror image of Mama, except around 5'9 at the age nineteen, three years younger than me.

"Mrs. Batchelder," Angel acknowledged with a warm smile, hugging Mama around the neck. Angelica Verona was 5'11 at 21, with golden curls that reached her waist and smiling ocean-blue eyes that contrasted with her tan skin.

Ellie turned around to say hello to Daddy but then she saw me standing next to him. Her brown eyes widened as she shrieked in shock before squealing, plowing into me, knocking me a little off balance, throwing her arms around my neck.

"MAX!" She screamed and Angel whirled around, eyes searching for me. Finding her target, she grinned and also plowed into me, screaming gibberish.

Now, I could take a girl three years younger than me doing that, but having a girl three years younger than me do that, _and_ a girl only one year younger than me, it was pretty obvious that I fell to the ground.

"MAX! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH," that was Ella.

"FANG WAS SO DEPRESSED, THINKING," and now Angel.

"THAT YOU LEFT BECAUSE OF," Ella again.

"HIM! BUT YOU DIDN'T," Angel now.

"DID YOU?" That was Ella again.

"NAW, OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T, ELLIE," Angel was still yelling.

"I GUESS, YOU GUYS WERE SO," Ella's voice was too loud, also.

"IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER," Angel finished.

I covered my ears, looking at them like the nuts they were. "Can you get offa me?" I asked and they shared a look before scrambling to get up.

Once they were off of me and I could breathe normally, I stood up, dusting off my jeans, "Have you seen him yet? Fang, I mean?" Angel asked excitedly and I nodded.

"I need him to sign the divorce papers," I replied and everyone in the room's faces fell. _Okay, seriously? Does _everyone_ prefer Fang over Dylan?_

"Why?" Ella asked and I grinned, taking out the ring again. All of the women in the room crowded around, gasping, eyes wide.

"Oh my Lord, that boy is loaded," Mama muttered to herself, inspecting it. Angel and Ella nodded in unison, eyes still locked on the ring in shock and admiration.

"That rock is huge. Texas huge. Mississippi River huge," Ella replied, half to me and Mama, half to herself. I laughed at their reactions, putting it back into my purse.

"I know. He's also sweet, and funny, and goofy, and gorgeous, and such a good listener…and just all together amazing." They looked longingly at my bag before snapping out of it, noticing Fang's ring on my finger.

_Oh, no. I forgot to turn it around after talking to Iggy._ I thought as they smirked devilishly at me but stayed quiet as I hid the onyx gem stone again. "Honey, where are you staying?" Daddy asked and I thought about it before smirking, folding my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Well, where else would I stay but at my dear house with my loving husband?" I asked sweetly and they all shared a wide-eyed look as I walked outside. "I need to head to the bank, 'kay? I'll be back to have dinner with all of you," Iggy shuddered at the words 'bank' and 'dinner.'

"She's not touching the food, right?" He asked worriedly and I flipped him off over my shoulder, walking up to his truck and hopping in, turning the keys that I had snatched from his pocket in the ignition.

Iggy burst through the door, frantic. _Of course. He'd know that sound anywhere_. "THAT'S MY BABY, MAX! DON' YOU DARE-"

I was already pulling out of the driveway, turning up the radio as loud as it would go, smirking and winking at my brother before slipping on my sunglasses.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, I just need a ride!" Iggy glared at me, cussing me out and throwing his baseball cap to the ground, stomping on it. But I saw the slight smile on his face.

* * *

"Where to go after I hit the bank?" I hummed to myself as I headed back to town. People turned and hooted, grinning, seeing me easily now that the windows were down.

And then I heard it.

"MAXIMUM RIDE, YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN' YANKEE BITCH!" Her voice was smooth and absolutely Southern, with a sort of drawl to it, even when she was screaming at the top of her lungs and chasing after me, full speed.

I expected her to stop when she got to the tailgate, but she didn't. Nope, that's not how she does things. Heck, that's _never_ the way she did things. 'Always the way that gives you an adrenaline rush,' I remember her saying when we (her, Iggy, Fang and I) snuck out to go to the river for my Sweet Sixteen.

So, naturally, my best friend, Georgia McCarthy, _jumped onto the bed of the truck._ Without warning, like everything else in her life._ Iggy's gonna kill me if she so much as scratched this thing…_ I thought worriedly, wincing slightly as she climbed into the cab through the open back window.

"Now, Maxie, why the hell didn't you freaking _stop_?" Georgia demanded, arms crossed, now that she had landed in the back seat, huffing and puffing up a storm.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because that's not my first instinct when a crazy-ass hillbilly launches herself at my brothers' truck?" She glared at me, slipping into the passenger's side.

"I don't take kindly to being called a hillbilly, _yankee_." She spat angrily at me, "Especially from my best friend who just up and left me alone with _Iggy_ of all people! Do you know how horrible this town was without you? Nobody got in trouble with the law! Nobody! It was a nightmare! Fang wouldn't even fist fight Sam _once_ since you weren't there for him to hit on! And Lissa didn't go to the hospital at all, since you weren't here to beat her ass senseless!" I shuddered at the prospect.

"That's a scary world." Georgia nodded, shivering at the memory, flicking her lower-back-length brown, auburn and golden braids behind her. "Your hair, it's longer." I acknowledged and she shrugged.

"I'm givin' it to Locks of Love in October." She replied, looking out the window, poker face on. I nodded, staying quiet. Georgia never liked to talk about her sister's illness very much, from what I remembered. "So… I've been reading Arch Heart…"

Smirking, I glanced at her. "Aaaaand…?" She kept her lips tightly together but being a secret bookworm she burst. "And I wanna know what happens in Devlin!"

Laughing, I grinned at her. "Talon comes back with Arch 2, now known as Amy, and Arch stops herself from falling for Seth by falling head over heels for Talon again, but he seems like a different man."

Georgia was silent before pulling out the magazine with me, Anne and Dylan on it. "I went to the city last weekend and bought it. Seems to me like your plots more realistic than you act like." I turned red, looking away.

"I know you still love Fang, Max. You can't hide nothing from me, I'm your best friend next to the big Hubby himself and I know when something is up. Why'd you say yes?" She pressed and I pulled down the road I knew well, deciding to hold off on the bank.

"Georgia…Do you know why I left?" I asked slowly and she shook her head, rolling her eyes at me.

"Noooo…You kind of left before you could tell me what was wrong." She replied, shooting me a look, which I ignored as I sighed.

"I left….because Fang cheated on me with Lissa Declan, Georgia. I saw them kissing coming home from the doctor's April 10th, 2008. I remember the exact day because that's when Arianna died," I spilled, pulling over and looking out at the shining water, tears collecting in my eyes.

"I couldn't…I couldn't even look at him without…without seeing her flirty smile and flamin' red hair…It killed me, Georgia. So bad, I just…I picked up my things and left," Silent tears fell down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands, trying to compose myself.

"I said yes because I know he won't hurt me and I do have feelings for him, but not like Fang…" I trailed off, not wanting to dive into that, wiping my tears from my eyes and cracking a smile.

"That's why I left and said yes to Dylan all in one." Georgia hugged me, her big, beautiful brown eyes worried and collecting tears as she looked down at me worriedly.

"How could that SOB do that to you?" She demanded, the hazel around the brown of her eyes dancing with burning fury, "Especially after Arianna! That's just crap, I'm sorry, but it is."

I shrugged, looking away, out the window. "I think it was _because_ of Arianna, Georgia," My whisper seemed louder once it interrupted the silent anger seething from Georgia.

"Max, I…" I cut her off, looking at her with the sad, worn eyes that I had had for months after I left, even after I met Nudge, even after my first book was published, and even for a while after Dylan.

"Geo, Hun, its' okay. I'm a big girl. A lot of guys did, and would have done, way worse in his situation." She turned to me, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"I don't think you know the full story," Georgia said, her voice thoughtful now. I whipped my head around, glaring daggers at her.

"What I saw is enough, Georgia. You can't really misinterpret your husband sticking his tongue down a slut's throat," She didn't flinch at my venomous words.

"Fang isn't like other idiots in town. You know that. I know that. And I'm guessing Lissa does, too. He's loyal to everyone he loves, and Max, he loves you. Always has. Always will. So don't marry that loser yankee until he explains."

Have you ever seen Georgia McCarthy use the puppy dog eyes?

No?

Lucky you. Because you CANNOT say no to her puppy dog eyes. Ever. And so you can imagine my response, "Fine. But you have to come with me," I begrudgingly agreed, backing up and heading back to the bank.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in front of Molly Marroweather as she goes on and on about the boring past four years. "M 'n' M," I cut in and she nodded. "I need to make a deposit so that I can get some gas and head to Mama's for dinner," Georgia nodded beside me and Molly blushed.

"Right, sorry, ya'll," She looked at the screen, "So, from the joint account, right?" Georgia and I shared a bewildered look and Molly glanced at us, realizing her mistake. "You know, the one you and Fang set up after you got married?"

Georgia shook her head at me, a warning 'no' in her eyes, but I nodded slowly, a devious smirk on my lips. "Yes, please, Molly. And by the way, love the ring, Derran Barrow, right?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"How much would you like to withdraw?" She asked and I didn't hesitate in answering.

"All of it," Georgia and Molly both gaped at me, but Molly gave me the money anyways. Shaking her head at me, Georgia cussed me to the moon and back.

"What?" I asked innocently. "It _is_ my money, too, since Fang won't let me get a divorce," Zipping up my money pouch, I smirked at her. "If it's a wife Fang wants, it's a wife he's gonna get," She eyed me carefully.

"Remind me not to get you pissed off," Walking out the door, I looked at her over my shoulder, pausing. Then, a devious smirk crossed my lips as I put a hand on my hip.

"Consider yourself warned."

* * *

An hour later, I had a new pair of cowgirl boots, a pair of ripped white wash jeans, a tight white tank top and a red and black plaid over shirt, bought with my own money from the book sales. Of course, Fang wouldn't know that.

Georgia smiled softly at the sight of me wearing my old clothes, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "Now that's the Max I was missin' all those years," Glancing at myself in the mirror, I struck a pose, grinning ear-to-ear.

"I missed her, too," I agreed softly, so that Georgia couldn't hear, putting my hair into a loose French braid before whirling around to face her, my grin turning devious.

"Let's go pick up the boys for dinner," She shot me a quizzical look and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, how long has it been since you've been to one of those town dances in the old barn?" I asked and her face brightened in excitement and wonder.

"Not since I was fifteen," Grinning, I grabbed her hand, pulling her into the truck. Georgia had always been my partner in crime, and the one person I could truly confide in. Even Fang or Nudge or Iggy couldn't compare to her in the trust department.

"Well that's gonna have to change, now doesn't it?" Laughing her pretty little butt off, she nodded, sitting in the passenger's seat, turning up the radio.

I drove down the road to the old barn, glad to be with Georgia but, I the back of my mind, planning a way to get Fang to sign the divorce papers at the same time. _That man, _I thought, turning down a hidden road, _is too stubborn. I missed him, I have to admit that, but I'm not taking him back. I mean, I missed all of this, didn't I?_

* * *

When we arrived, people were already swarming around the barn, dancing along to Gonna Getcha by Shania Twain. With a smile, I hopped out of Iggy's truck, just as my brother appeared beside it, looking freaked out.

"Is she okay?" He asked, inspecting his 'baby.' Rolling my eyes, I looked down at the ground, trying to feign guiltiness as I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, Iggy…" His head shot up. Georgia followed my lead, fiddling with her fingers. "We were driving…and dancing in our seats…and singing along to the radio…and we kind of…swerved…It's a pretty big dent…"

"…And there's that scratch…" Georgia added, looking sheepish. We glanced at each other and winced. Apparently, we were really good actresses, because his eyes widened to the size of Texas and he ran to the side of the truck, cussing us out.

He was silent for a moment before muttering a thank-you prayer to the Lord and turning to us, glaring. "That ain't funny, girls," He tried to continue, but we were already laughing.

He eventually stopped and just watched us, a small smile on his face. Letting out a breezy laugh, he set his cap back on his head. "Okay, maybe kinda funny."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, I gestured to the barn doors. "Well, shall we?" Georgia hooked her arm around my neck, nodding. Iggy grinned, nodding as well.

"I believe we shall," Georgia proclaimed, and we laughed, striding in. Sadly, the first thing I saw wasn't such a happy sight. Georgia, of course, saw it, too, and so she had time to stop me from attacking.

"What is it?" Iggy asked, looking around for something that could set me off, and Georgia sighed, nodding towards the persons in question. I glared and fought the urge to stomp over there and kill her.

"_Lissa Declan,_" I hissed, at the same moment the redhead saw me. Her face turned pale, and she stepped backwards-straight into Fang's arms, whom she'd been hitting on. My eyes narrowed further, and, throwing my resistance to the wind, I strode towards them with a smirk.

"Oh, _hell,_" Iggy muttered as he and Georgia ran after me, "Oh, _Sam Hell._" I reached them, smiling sweetly and grabbing a beer from the cooler next to them, opening the cap and taking a swig.

Okay, so, _yes_, I was very jealous, even though the ring in my bag wasn't given to me by the man across from me. What? We dated for six years-and have been married for four. I think it's a reasonable jealousy.

Fang's eyes were glittering mischievously behind Lissa's massive whop of bottle-bred-red she calls hair. "So, what's up with you guys? I just got here from New York, and, I mean, gosh! It's just like when I left," I said the last part with a hard edge to my tone, hinting that I knew about him and Lissa, and Fang's head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to decipher it.

"I mean, except for one little, _tiny,_ thing," My sickly-sweet smile grew as I reached in my pocket for the ring, slipping Fang's off. Iggy caught my arm. I shot the smile at him, too. "What is it, brother dear?"

"Max…you don't wanna do that…" He warned quietly, whispering in my ear. "Fang's gonna flip, and I mean big time, seeing red, fists flying, helluva lot of pain, the whole thing," I winked at him, patting him on the head.

Laughing, I shook my head at my naïve brother. "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy…_why else would I be freaking doin' this?_" I whispered back, and Iggy opened his mouth to speak but before he could, I slipped on the ring and put up my hand for Fang to see.

"I'm engaged!" I exclaimed excitedly, eyes glittering in vengeance and anger. But it was _nothin'_ compared to the look flaring up in Fang's eyes as they took it in. _Here it comes…_

* * *

**Giggle.**

**What should Fangy Dear do?**

**~Anna Ride**


	4. Drunk Lupo, Eighteen, And NUDGE

**Me: I ADDED TO IT! XD ****And...someone requested Annabelle...So...Ants, say hi...**

**Annabelle: HI! I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED ME-**

**Me: I said say hi, Ants.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sadly, it didn't come. Because just then, a girl sauntered up, a Budlight in her hand and a drunken smile on her face. She seemed to be twenty-two, also, with waist-length dirty blonde hair that had a thick silver streak in the front, a deep tan, about one inch taller than me. But the thing that really interested me were her wolfish golden eyes.

"Hey, ya'll!" She exclaimed in a Southern accent, grinning hugely, before seeming our grim or pissed off, and on Lissa's part terrified, expressions, frowning, as well. "Now, what's wrong here?" She turned to Fang, waving a hand in his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, some of his anger leaving.

Though, of course, even I was less angry at the sight of her. She really was rat-ass drunk. "Fangy, you look purdy pissed off. Fangy, it's not good to be," She hiccupped, giggling a little, "So pis'd off, cuz, after all, this is a party!"

I smiled a little, raising my eyebrows. "Who're you?" I asked, and she turned to me, bewildered. Then, she looked up at the ceiling, eyebrows crinkled as she bit her lip.

"Uh, well…um…I'm…uh…Iggy?" She asked, and I tried to hide a smile, turning to my brother with my arms crossed over my chest. He laughed, shrugging.

"She gets kinda wild at parties. Her real name is Lupo Greyback, and she's my girlfriend," Iggy answered my unasked questions, and I smirked, nodding at him to let him know I'd bring it up later before turning to Lupo, who was poking the side of Lissa's face, nose scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell is this stuff?" She asked, pulling her fingers away and staring, wide eyed, at the powdery substance on her fingers. "It's kinda like…white gun powder," She mused, before making a gun of her hands and pointing her finger in Fang's face. "Put 'em up, pretty boy!"

When I saw his face, I laughed, guffawing in a way I hadn't for the past four years. Fang looked down at me, his first expression pissed off, but then it melted into something else. Something softer, and sweeter, that sobered my laughter.

Standing up straighter, I held out my hand to Lupo, avoiding Fang's gaze. "I'm Max, by the way," I said, and she turned to me, eyes glittering in wonder. Then, she grabbed my hand and shook it really hard, making my eyes widen.

"Nice to fin'lly meet you!" She chirped, grin widening, if possible. "Fang and Iggy've told me _all 'bout you!_ You're, like, all Fangy's talked about since I meet 'im! 'Max this,' and 'Max that,' I was startin' to think you weren't real!" She laughed, swaying a little. Her eyes widened, and she tripped, almost hitting the ground.

Catching her, I helped her to her feet, but I had to bend over and Fang's ring slid out of my pocket. My eyes widened as Lupo stood, and she saw it, eyebrows furrowing and head cocking to the side as she picked it up, examining it. "What's this?" She asked, and my eyes shot to Fang's, but he was staring at the ring, a tiny grin playing on his lips.

I grabbed it, slipping it back into my pocket. Fang opened his mouth, turning to me, but, thank God, my phone decided to ring at that moment, and I apologized, whipping it out and running through the barn doors. Not even checking to see who it was, I answered and pressed it to my ear, panting.

"Thank you, whoever you are," I huffed, my Southern drawl seeping through, "You just saved me from a _very _awkward conversation. I'd give you a hug if I could."

Then, Tess' voice came through the phone, and I winced. _Oh no. _"Well, Ms. Maxine Martinez, I suppose I deserve one. I mean, you leave for Alabama without telling us, and you expect me to be able to handle all of your missed appointments? I know that you're getting married soon, but, God, Max! Honestly! You couldn't have called? And what's with that accent?"

I paused a moment, thinking of excuses, before saying, "Sorry, I'm Maximum Ride. You must have the wrong number or somethin'," And with that, I shut the phone, leaning against the barn wall and closing my eyes.

"Oh, so you've kept my name and the ring? Well, I feel pretty special tonight, then," Fang's voice came from next to me, and my eyes shot open as I looked at him. He was leaning against the wall, too, hands in his pockets and gazing up at the stars.

"Fang, please, I can…" I trailed off as I saw the look in his eyes as he looked at me, smirking slightly. It was the same look from when we were fourteen, down on the beach. Our words came fluttering back to me.

_Now, why'd you wanna marry a little ole nobody like me?_

_ So I can kiss you any time I wanna._

Looking up at him, I realized that he hadn't changed since then. He was the same boy he was seven years ago, a trouble makin' idiot, but he was _my_ trouble makin' idiot back then. He had always been mine.

And right then, I could tell, as far as he was concerned, he was still mine. But I wasn't his. No-I couldn't be his. Because I was Dylan's. Because he might've been the same, but I was different. I came from a different world now, and the circumstances were different.

So, pushing off the wall, I smiled at him sadly, nodding. "I'm not in the mood for a party, anyways. I'm just gonna go to Mama's, eat some dinner, get some sleep. It was nice seein' you again, Fang."

He took a long look at me before nodding slightly, his eyes a little pained. "Okay, Max. Just one thing," He said, setting his intense gaze straight into my eyes. "I really need to know this one thing, okay?"

I nodded, under his spell for that one moment. Because right then, under the moonlight, we were eighteen again, and I had just heard about Arianna for the first time, "Yeah, Fang?" I whispered, not wanting to break the enchantment.

"Do you still love me?" He asked, eyes searching, and I looked at him, biting my lip. Then, with a sigh, I turned back to the road, shaking my head a little.

"I just don't know anymore, Fang. I just don't know," I replied as I walked off down the road to the trucks. The whole while, I could feel his eyes on my back.

* * *

**Flashback; April 10th, 2008:**

Tears were streaming down my face, the knuckles of my right hand, which was gripping the steering wheel, scarily white. My other hand was clutching my stomach, like it had so many times before in the past six months. Except, there was no pulse, no gurgle. No bulge. And it was killing me.

It was raining, fittingly enough, and the road was empty. I knew I was speeding, but I didn't give a damn. I needed Fang. I needed to find him, and cry into his chest, and feel his warm, reassuring arms around me. I needed him more than ever, which was saying something. Fang was my rock, and right now I needed something to hold me down, to steady me. I was in pain, scared, way beyond sad, and reckless. Someone needed to keep me from doing anything stupid that I'd regret.

_I should've let him come to the check-up with me. _I thought, sobs wracking my body. I knew I shouldn't be on the road in such a state, but I was so distraught I didn't care. And then, I saw it, through the mist and the haze and the rain-the couple kissing in front of the old bank. At first, I thought it was my friend Kyle and his new girlfriend Brigid, but then, wiping my eyes and squinting, I made out the boy's face. The face I'd know anywhere, since I had seen it everyday for my past eighteen years.

It was Fang...and Lissa.

_My Fang. My perfect other half. My _husband.

My heart felt like it was literally ripping in half, and my breath caught in my throat. All I could do was stare. I don't know how long I sat there, staring at Fang and Lissa, willing him to push her away. Willing him to cuss her out for throwing herself at him. What was probably seconds felt like an eternity. Slowly, I continued driving, realizing somewhere in the part of my mind that was still working that I had stopped and needed to get home.

After a while, I reached the house, parking about ten feet from the porch. The porch where Fang and I had posed during prom night as his mama took pictures. Where Fang and I stood after his mama left and we moved in. Where Fang had, just that morning, kissed me goodbye and told me that everything was okay, and Arianna was fine. That as long as we had each other, everything would be fine.

Suddenly, everything finally pieced together. The scene I had just witnessed reentered my brain in terrifying, gut-wrenching detail. And I realized that the only reason Fang ever married me...was Arianna. He felt responsible. He thought he had to carry my burden for me. _Well, now I don't have that burden anymore. _I thought, hazily, and then an anger unlike any other washed over me. He had never loved me. He was pretending because of Arianna.

Ripping off my seatbelt, I threw open the door and stumbled out, not bothering to shut it. Tripping and stumbling and sobbing, I ran up the porch steps, falling and scraping my knees but getting back up, and burst through the door. I ran past the living room, where Fang and I had first kissed six years before. The kitchen, where he proposed using cookies, the chocolate chips spelling, 'MARRY ME?'

I passed the bathroom, where I locked myself after finding out about Arianna, without a single pause, like so many times before.

And finally, I reached the other side of the house, stopping at our bedroom, where we'd slept together for the past seven months of marriage. Bursting in, I went straight for the closet, whipping out my suitcase and shoving all of my things inside. Pictures, clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, everything that I could that wouldn't remind me of him.

Then, I grabbed a pen and a paper, scribbling angrily;

_Dear **Nick**,_

_Arianna's dead, and I'm gone. You're free of your _burden. _Good luck._

_Maximum Batchelder_

I made a point of underlining my last name, to prove I wasn't his anymore. I wasn't keeping his last name, and I wasn't in love with him anymore. (And, while that last one might not be true, _he_ wouldn't know that.) To let him know, that I was really, truly, undeniably gone.

Pining it to the door, I grabbed my bag, and stomped back out to the truck. My anger made it easy to hoist it into the seat next to me with ease, and in the same fluid motion, pull myself into the driver's seat. Slamming the door shut, I didn't even pause as I ripped out of the driveway, speeding past the town limits. I didn't realize I was sobbing again until an hour later, when I was far away from him.

And that's when it really hit me that I had left. That the only place I'd ever known was far behind me. My family, and my friends, and my enemies, and...and Fang. They were back there, and I was heading for God knows where. They were all far, far behind me now.

My past was far behind me now.

I was free. No one knew me, wherever I was going. They wouldn't know me as Maxie, or Max, or Maximum, or Jeb and Valencia Batchelder's older daughter.

And they _certainly_ wouldn't know me as Fang Ride's wife.

**End Flashback**

* * *

About an hour later, I was poking at my food, my lips in a thin line. Iggy and Ellie were at the party, along with Angel. So it was just me, Mama and Daddy. Daddy, of course, was rather cool about my moods. He was used to them, even after four years apart. So he didn't bug me about coming over and asking if I could stay the night here instead of Fang's. He didn't ask me what happened at the party that made me come over with red, puffy eyes and a bobbling lip.

Mama, however, was asking me all of this in one, good, solid stare, directed right at my forehead. I was trying to ignore her, but it was really hard. Especially because my death stares had to come from somewhere, and my family is known for it's tough ladies. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore.

My gaze leveling with hers, eyes narrowed, fork clanging against my plate, I fixed her in my own death stare. But she didn't back down. "What is it?" I ground out, and Daddy sighed. He knew what was coming, even though I didn't.

"Georgia told us the real reason you left," She replied, her tone even, but her eyes conveying her anger at Fang. I opened my mouth to reply, but she held up a hand. "Honey, a lot of guys would have and did worse in his situation, but if he's gonna be a no good, rotten, cheatin' bastard, well, that's not your fault, or Arianna's, or anyone's but his, and he doesn't deserve a beauty like you," Her voice was sweet and comforting before she added, quickly, spitefully, "And Fang Ride can just suck it!"

Laughing, Daddy and I smiled at her. "Thanks, Mama, really. I needed that," I told her, putting my hand on hers. She smiled sweetly at me before happily continuing her meal. _How'd I get such an amazing mother? _I wondered, chuckling to myself as I picked up my fork again. Then, my phone rang, and I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Sorry, Mama, Daddy, it's probably just Tess, my manager. You know how touchy they can get."

So, I got up and walked out onto the porch, wrapping my free arm around myself, flipping my phone open and pressing it to my ear. "Hey, person," I answered in my Southern drawl. For some reason, just being back here reignited it.

"Bloody hell, Max! What's with all these bloody dirt roads? Do you Southerns have a hatred for pavement? Or do love catching gorgeous, unsuspecting British fashion designers in potholes?" Nudge complained. At first, her voice brought a smile to my lips, but then her words sunk in.

"Nudge, honey," I started, eyes wide and heart pounding, "Where are you right now?" My voice was soft, cautious, and extremely freaked. The only thing I could think was, _Nudge knows Dylan. If she's where I think she is...she would soon be meeting Fang, no matter what I tried to do to stop it. Which wasn't good. At all. Because then Nudge would find out about my past, and she might..._

"Bloody Alabama, that's where! I'm almost to your house, too. Why, you wonder? Because my bloody ijit of a best friend ran back home for mysterious reasons _without_ the man she's engaged to, and she didn't even tell me!" She exclaimed, and I imagined her, pissed off, eyes narrowed and free arm flying all around. "Plus, she _kind of_ needs me to help plan her bloody wedding, which is taking place in one month!"

My stomach fell, not just at her words and their truth, but at the headlights appearing at the end of the drive.

"Oh, I'm here. Hey, Maxie!" Nudge called, waving from out the window. I waved back, trying not to freak out. Except, just then, Georgia and her huge freaking truck came up behind Nudge, and even from the porch I saw who was with her. Iggy, and Angel, and Gazzy, and Ella, and Lupo, and...Fang.

That's when it all went black, and I fell to the porch, worried voices calling out my name.

But the one that really stood out to me, even as I drifted off, was the deepest, most worried, most familiar of them all.

_My Fang._

* * *

**Okay, I feel awful. Max fainted, Fang thinks she doesn't love him, and I hate myself for what happened. BUT NUDGE IS BACK! **

**AND I'M SO AMUSED BY MPHKNOWS' AND MY DRUNK LUPO IDEA! **

**Review,  
Just so that you,  
Can tell me your point of view.  
I want to know, it's true.  
**

**;)**

**~Anna Ride**


	5. Caring, Cussing, And Butts

**I'm updating this...because I feel like a bit of a Brigid...(Trying to lay back on the swearing, too. XP)**

**So, I don't own what I don't own...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

When I woke up, ten blurs were staring worriedly down at me. "Max? Max, are you alright? You passed out on the bloody porch when your friends pulled up! Is something wrong? Did my appearence surprise you? Oh, I'm such a bloody ijit! I can't believe myself! I should've called sooner, I'm so sorry. Max, please, please wake up! I won't dress you up for any events except your wedding for the next year! Two years, even! Just wake up!" Nudge's voice sobbed in hysteria, and I blinked, slowly opening my eyes.

"Is...that a promise?" I croaked, and three girls I identified as Ella, Angel and Nudge squealed, hugging me tightly. Trying to breath, I awkwardly patted them each on the head. But my gaze was on Fang, who was staring at me with the same intensity. Eventually, the three felt the tension in the air and slowly pulled away. "What're you doing here?" I grumbled, shooting him a sour look. He half smiled, shrugging.

Georgia stepped forward, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. "Maximum Batchelder," Nudge shot me a confused look, which I avoided, "I can't _believe_ you skipped out on the party like that! You never would've done that four years ago. Ever. Even if you were being confronted by a cheating, no good bastard," Insert all of the Southern women in the room glaring at Fang, whilst Nudge and the guys looked confused, "At the time. What's gotten into you?"

Nudge, of course, stood a little straighter, eyebrows raised. "Max bloody _hates_ partying, she told me herself. She hasn't partied once in all the time I've known her, and never once had more than one bloody beer. I have no idea _what_ you're talking about! Plus, her name isn't even Maximum Batchelder. It's Maxine Martinez, right, Max?" She asked, turning to me. My hesitant look caused confusion to cross her face, while Georgia just stared at me.

"That's what you're sayin' now? I knew that you changed your name a little, but I didn't think you'd be that ashamed of your past. I mean, lying to your new friends? Max, that's not like you. It's like...you really are...different. And I don't like it," Georgia whispered, eyes sad. Suddenly, I felt a rush of anger, and I shot up on the couch, glaring at them both.

"You two want to know me, huh? Okay, here's the story. I was born here, and given the name Maximum Batchelder. I grew up here, with Iggy, and Ella, and Angel, and Gazzy, and Georgia, and Fang. We were kids, wild and crazy and partying all night, every night. Fang was the only guy I ever dated until I went to the city. We were together six years, and I got freaking pregnant!" Nudge's eyes widened at this, but, for once, she didn't comment.

"So, we got married! Then, six months later, the baby _died in my stomach_, and that same day, _he_," I pointed at Fang, glaring daggers at him, "Cheated on me with Lissa Declan! So, I packed up, left a note and moved to New York, so that I could _get away from him_! And for the past four years, I haven't gotten drunk, partied, or tried to contact any of your except some random emails and divorce papers because it would hurt too much to be reminded of _that freaking bastard_! So, then I met Nudge, and we moved in together, and then I started going out with Dylan, who proposed three nights ago. Everybody caught up?" I snapped, and they all stared at me with wide eyes.

But the two girls weren't the ones that broke the silence. It was Fang. "What the hell?" He spat, and I whipped around on him. Everyone took a step back, eyes wide. "_You think I cheated on you?_" Standing up, I walked around to his side of the couch, glaring up at him. The anger and pain radiating from both of us was scary and intense. The people around us seemed to fade away, but not because we were so in love like before. But because of the red clouding our visions.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious you _did_, since I saw you and Lissa sticking your tongues down each other's _throats!_" I cried shrilly, and Nudge winced. "I think it's pretty obvious you didn't _care at all!_" I stepped forward, flush against his chest. "I was your burden, just admit it! You never loved me! You only married me because of Arianna, and you had Lissa on the side because you didn't really want me!"

Fang's eyes softened a little, turning sad as he shook his head. Stroking my cheek, he shook his head. "Max, you could never be a burden. Ever. I married you because I loved you, because I cared about you. Lissa has nothing to do with us, and I swear to you, you've gotten it all wrong. Just let me explain, please. Don't run off again until I can explain."

Opening my mouth, I was about to say something, but nobody will ever know what because my mama chose that moment to sock him in the nose. I gasped, hands flying to my mouth, eyes bulging as I saw the blood. "Mama!" I screeched, as Georgia rushed to get the first aid kit. Mama just shrugged, shaking out her hand. She didn't look the least bit sorry.

"What? Honey, that boy's like quicksand, and you were about to fall back in and say something that would ruin everything you have with Dylan. By punching him, I gave you time to think it over," And with those wise words and a pat on the shoulder, my mama was off to bed, humming the whole way. _And people wonder why I'm so aggressive. _I thought, shaking my head at her back.

Fang's groans brought me back to reality and I rushed to his side, trying to assess the damage. "It doesn't seem broken," I whispered, eyebrows furrowed, "Just bleeding." Pulling away, I winked at him. "You'll survive. You've gotten worse, if you don't remember."

Sitting up and holding the ice pack to his nose, he chuckled, rolling his eyes at me. "How can I forget? I mean, who knew that Old Man S. had it in him to shoot at a couple of teenagers-"

"'Running like wild turkeys on Thanksgiving!'" We both quoted in unison. At the sight, everybody seemed to freeze, staring at us, and I pulled away, looking up at the ceiling and clearing my throat. Fang's eyes dimmed a little, as if he'd just realized that he'd lost me again. A sad, pained look crossed his face for a moment, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down gently and whispering in my ear.

"Max, if you still care about me, which I have a feelin' you do, sing my favorite song right now. If you still remember them, it's proof enough," I bit my lip, shooting Iggy an, 'It's okay,' look as he stepped forward protectively. Then, I started singing softly, surprising everyone. But my eyes were glued to Fang's as they lit up a little, a slow smile on his lips.

**(I replaced the other song with an original...Yeah...uh...here...awkwardness, much? Anyways, it's called Stormy Weather.)**

_When the lightning flashed, you didn't care,  
And as you danced, all I could do was stare.  
As as you jumped in my arms, thunder booming,  
I could feel some kind of love bloomin'.__  
__  
We were just two stupid teenagers,  
Flat-broke, minium-wagers.  
But when we were together,  
There was no stormy weather._

And I felt like the luckiest man,  
When you whispered to me, 'I know you can,'  
And I knew that you believed your words,  
And I could move forwards.

Oh, I remember feeling like a million bucks,  
Laying out by the lake until our daddies pulled up in their pick-up trucks.  
But when I sat in my room the next day,  
I didn't regret our little getaway.

_Well, we were just two stupid teenagers,  
Flat-broke, minium-wagers.  
But when we were together,  
There was no stormy weather._

_So, jump in my truck and come on down,  
We'll laugh and ride all around the town.  
Cause what we're doing, I don't care,  
As long as I could see the sunlight, in your hair!_

Darling, I know that you've got bigger dreams than mine,  
And that's just fine.  
But for tonight, stay by my side,  
Cause with you, I've got nothin' to hide.

_We were just two stupid teenagers,  
Flat-broke, minium-wagers.  
But when we were together,  
There was no stormy weather._

_The day you left, the rain was fallin',  
And all night, I was out in it callin',  
Your name.  
Oh, what a shame._

_Now at night I don't sneak out,  
And, sure, I don't scream or shout,  
But, the pain's still there,  
Because now you don't care._

_Cause we might've just been two teenagers,  
And, sure, we were flat-broke, minium wagers,  
But now that we're not together,  
All I see is stormy weather._

_Oh, stormy weather..._

_Stormy weather..._

_Oh, oh, oh-ohhh..._

Fang's smile made my stomach flip, and I realized that this was bad. This was really, really bad. I was marrying Dylan in a month. I couldn't be flirting with my ex-or soon-to-be-ex-husband! So, looking deeply into his eyes, I whispered, so quietly only he could hear it, "Fang, I'll always care 'bout you, but I just don't know if I can trust or love you anymore. I'm sorry."

And so I got up and ran off to my bedroom, telling Georgia to tend to his nose if it started to bruise. So then, throwing myself on the bed and slamming the door shut, I stared up at the ceiling and tried to remember a less complicated time, where I knew who I was and who I wanted. When I knew that Fang was only mine and I was only Fang's.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

I woke up to the merry sound of a door slamming and a Southern man's aggrivated, pissed off cussing. And it was coming straight towards my bedroom. Suddenly, the door burst open, and there Fang stood, his glare heated enough to melt eyes. "I can't freaking believe you would pull such a bitchy move, Max. I know you love getting what you want, but this is low. Way, way too low."

His words stung, I have to admit, before I realized what he was talking about. "Baby, it _is_ in our joint account. It's free for me to take, technically," I said in a sugary voice, the same one I used to use to calm his temper. This time, though, I was just goating it on. "Or, oops, it _was_. Because I _did_. Don't worry, though. I didn't spend any of it. I'm saving it for our anniversary. You know, since we're such a _loving_ married couple."

Fang stared at me for one long minute before picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder. "Come with me, Maxie Dear. You want to be all wifey now, well, Imma make sure you're the best damn wife in this town," He growled, as I was kicking and screaming. My mama just waved goodbye to us, Daddy calling, 'Don't be home too late, now!' like when we were in high school.

Huffing, crossing my arms over my chest, I glared up at the sky. "Y'know, this is a form of kidnapping 'Honey,'" I snapped, but he just snorted, and I could practically _feel_ him rolling his eyes. "It is, Fang!" Then, I got an idea, and as he flung me in the car, I screamed, at the top of my lungs, "RAPE! RAPE!"

Slapping a hand over my mouth, he stared at me hard. "Max, shut up, will you?" He whispered, and it reminded me of another night in his truck. The mere thought of that night turned my cheeks red, and I nodded a little. He smirked, obviously reading my mind as he winked at me. "Oh, and by the way, you didn't seem so defiant the last time I did that."

My cheeks, this time, burned a deeper scarlet, and I stared embarrassedly out of the window. We were silent the rest of the drive.

* * *

Iggy and Lupo, who were apparently waiting for us, laughed when Fang flung me, once again, over his shoulder. Cussing him out under my breath, I shot them a glare as we passed. I had no idea where we were going, but I wasn't exactly enjoying the ride. (Get it? Fang Ride? Wasn't enjoying _the Ride?_ Huh? Huh? ...Nevermind.)

"Now, Fangy," Lupo drawled, taking a sip of her beer, "I know you two have some..._unresolved issues_, and she just wiped your bank cleaner than Ellie's after Spring Cleanin', but kidnappin' is a little much, don't you think?" I chuckled, and Fang ignored her. Or glared. Hard to tell, from my view. But, then again, I wasn't really trying to look anymore. Okay, I'm gonna admit something, and you have to promise, little mental audience, not to laugh or judge me.

Okay?

Okay.

I was oogling Fang's ass.

I know I'm engaged to Dylan, but..._Oh my freakin' God. _How can_ anybody's _butt look so _hot_ in just plain, worn out jeans? I mean, they hugged his ass perfectly, and, I mean, its not like anybody could tell, right? Plus, it's hard _not to, _considering, once again, my position. But, really. It's unfair, how hot his ass was lookin' right then. And any other time of day. Butts are supposed to be awful!

Right?

Right?

Right.

It's a fact of LIFE.

Butts are supposed to be ugly. That's why we cover 'em up.

But _Fang's_...It's like God was creatin' him, seeing him in all his perfect, hot, handsome, dare-devil, country boy, Tall, Dark, and Incredibly Gorgeous glory...And just _couldn't_ give him a bad ass. I mean, I totally get where he was comin' from, in creating this perfect, amazing ass.

But why'd he have to force me into the position where I couldn't help but _stare at it?_

Okay, it's officially true. God has a mean sense of humor, and decides to set it all on my life. And, you'd think, with all of my zoning out, I'd stop staring. But I didn't. It was really pathetic. And even more so when, smirking, Lupo laughed at me. "Maxie, I think the views better on the lake," She chuckled, and I glared at her, too.

Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at the ground. But, still, I was sneaking glances. (You can't honestly tell me, if you were in my position, you wouldn't look at least _once_, either.)

Finally, Fang paused, and a door opened. _He's gonna put me down soon, and I won't stare anymore. And he'll never know I did. Good. Good, good, good. _I thought, but just as I did, Fang glanced at me, smirking, eyebrows raised. "And, Max, I know my ass is pretty damn wonderful, but, please, stop starin' at it like that."

Once again, my cheeks burned.

Lupo laughed, dancing around us in circles. "Now, now, Maxie. Don't listen to him. He's jus' pissed that you took his money-nice ove, by the way-and wants it back real bad. For his trip, you know? I mean, he's been savin' up for the past-"

I looked up at Fang, cutting her off. His smirk was gone, instead his face was emotionless, and he was glaring at her. "What's she talking about, a trip?" He was silent. "Fang?" My voice was quiet as I whispered his name, and he glanced at me. Suddenly, once again, his face softened, and he winked at me, setting me down on a wood floor.

"Nothin' you need to worry 'bout, Sweetheart. I'll tell you later, _after_ you give me my money back," He replied, and I rolled my eyes, before looking around. Then, my face split up in a grin. Fang was watching me as I looked around, making sure nothing had changed. I didn't want anything else to be different, in a place where I had always depended on to stay the same.

"Wow. It's...exactly like I remember it," I whispered, smiling softly, before looking out the window at the beach. My smile widened as I remembered one particular night on that beach, one I'd never forget...

* * *

**I added more! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! BUT IF YOU DIDN'T, FOLLOW VALENCIA'S ADVICE AND SUCK IT!**

**(Hehe, kidding, I'm cool with CONSTRUCTIVE, NON-BITCHY critism.)**

**BUT THERE'S MINOR FAX, SO BE A LITTLE HAPPY!**

**(And, Maxie gets caught starin' at Fangy's ass. So nice. I got the idea from Kick It In The Sticks, so, cheers for that!)**

**~Anna Ride**


	6. Memories, Meetings, and Pain

**I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN MIA!**

**I've had MAJOR writer's block...and been on vaca...but I feel SO SO SO GUILTY.**

**SO I'M UPDATING A BUNCH OF THINGS.**

**YAY.**

**I don't own what I don't own!**

* * *

**Chapter (5? 6? I forget. D:)**

**Flashback:**

* * *

Shivering, I curled into Fang's side. "Where are we going?" I groaned. "It's freezing, you idiot. You're insane, too. An insane, loco idiot," he rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. My body warmed up and I inhaled his scent. "Hmm, I don't really mind anymore."

Laughing, he smiled down at me, making my heart warm up. "I love you, you know that?" he breathed, stopping and cupping my face in his hands. I blushed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, leaning in.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered back, kissing him fiercely. His hands left my cheeks as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him. Smiling against his lips, I tugged him closer by his hair. He pulled back, smiling his special smile that was reserved for me. My heart thumped in my chest, my smile widening, if possible.

Kissing me on the lips for another moment, he took my hand, making me all warm inside. "Follow me," he instructed, tugging me along. I laughed but obeyed – for once – and walked further down the beach to where we first kissed.

There, right by where the lightning struck, was a picnic. My jaw dropped and my eyebrows shot up, as I took in the cliché basket and checkered blanket, and the candle sitting nearby. "Oh my God," I whispered, and he squeezed my hand.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and I turned to him, smiling slightly at his gorgeous accent. Then, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. Immediately, his arms went around my waist as he kissed me back, and he pulled me closer. My whole body lit up in sparks from his touch, like I was being struck by lightning.

We pulled away, pressing our foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes. I hugged him. "I love it, Fang," I whispered. "You're so sweet to me." He chuckled, cupping my face in his hands and looking me in the eyes.

"Nah, I'm not," he whispered. "I'm just trying to make up for being an idiot half the time." Laughing, I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, breathing him in as his arms tightening around me. I felt safe and secure in his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Fang," I whispered. "You can be an idiot sometimes, but you're _my_ idiot, and I wouldn't have it any other way." And then, we both pulled away and sat down to eat, our hands still intertwined.

**End Flashback**

* * *

A soft smile found its way onto my face at the memory, and Iggy smirked. "D'aw, Maxie's gettin' all sentimental on us," he laughed, and I shot him the bird, rolling my eyes. Lupo chuckled, taking his hand and leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled, his eyes softening when they landed on her.

Then, I remembered something, and turned to them. "So, how'd you guys meet?" I asked, sitting down on the bench next to them and trying to ignore Fang as he settled in next to me, extremely close. Lupo snickered and Iggy turned red.

"Well," she drawled, smirking at me. "We were both at this bar back in Dallas, right? So, Iggy had been drinkin' a little too much, and so when he stood up to leave and I was walkin' by, he was so tipsy the idiot _fell on me_. He looked into my eyes and laughed and said, 'He'o,' and helped me up."

Then, he turned green and puked on my shoes. And so I sat him down at the bar and we talked for a while, and the idiot's drinkin' even _more_ beer, and then he turns to me and says, 'You're funny. Wanna get married?'"

I burst out laughing so hard my sides hurt. Fang chuckled to himself quietly. Iggy glared. "He…did…not!" I choked out, and Lupo nodded, chuckling and wrapping an arm around him. He relaxed a little, but his blush and glare didn't fade.

"Yeah, he did. I looked him up and down and said, 'Maybe when you're sober.' So, your sister picks him up and asks me for my number so that she and your mama can properly thank me. I give it to her and they leave."

The next day, I get a phone call, and it's this idiot right here asking me what kind of weddin' dress I wanted, and he's completely sober. Laughing, I told him that I'd rather just go and get some food and so we met up at a restaurant nearby for our first date."

Chuckling, I slapped my brother in the back of the head. "You idiot, you don't propose to a girl drunk." I scolded him, and he stuck his tongue out at me, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Well, that just proves that I knew she was the one for me the minute we met, and therefore I'm not an idiot," he shot back, and Lupo turned red, smiling and kissing him. Fang rolled his eyes and sighed, before shooting me that special smile, and I nearly screamed as my heart sped up. As our eyes locked, I couldn't help but remember the perfection of that night.

With his intense look and that smile on his lips, suddenly it was like nothing had changed. The past five years faded away, back to before even Arianna. Back to when we were just two idiotic seventeen year olds.

My heart ached at the memories, and I turned away, unable to face them. Iggy and Lupo were still kissing, wrapped up in each other and seemingly ignorant of the outside world. I nearly sighed, my stomach falling. Just like Fang and I used to be.

Dylan didn't really enjoy making out in front of, well, anybody, so I couldn't really say the same for him. We usually just pecked each other on the lips and held hands and talked. But it wasn't intense, like with Fang-

_No._

_Dylan's my fiancé. I love him._

Standing up, I whipped out my cell phone, dialing the number before I even knew what I was doing. I needed to talk to him immediately. He would get Fang out of my head. He would make me feel better.

"Max?" my fiancé's excited but confused voice made my head stop spinning and a smile spread on my face as I stepped outside. I knew Fang was following, but I didn't care. Dylan's voice made me feel steadier. "Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

Leaning against the side of the house, I closed my eyes. This was exactly what I needed. "No, babe, nothing's wrong. I just missed you, and I really wanted to hear your voice," I said, smiling, and I could tell he was, too, even over the phone. It wasn't even a lie. Kind of.

"I miss you, too, Max. How is it there? What's going on with your family?" Dylan asked, and my thoughts immediately went to Fang, but I pushed them away, even though I could feel his eyes boring into my head.

"Everything's fine, I'll be back soon. Nudge came, so I can still plan the wedding and everything," I told him, and he laughed. The sound made me grin. Dylan was safe. He was secure.

"Of course she came! I think she's more excited about the planning than you are," he teased, before sighing. "Sorry, babe, gotta go to work," I frowned. "Love you, bye."

With a sigh, I nodded, even though he couldn't see, "Alright, babe. Love you too, talk to you later." And then the line clicked, and he was gone. I shut my phone slowly, opening my eyes to see a pained and angered looking Fang.

"Max," he whispered, and I was shocked to hear his uneven, broken tone. It wasn't like him to show pain. "I know you're mad at me for what I did, and I deserve it, but why do you have to keep shutting me out? Why do you have to frequently remind me that you're not mine anymore? Why do you have to walk around town as I keep loving you, like you don't care anymore?"

Tears collected in my eyes and I looked up at him, my own voice broken. "Because I can't care," I cried, burying my face in my hands. "I can't love you! I'm engaged to Dylan, I have a new life, I moved on," my voice grew louder and louder, and then shrank to a whisper. "I'm not reminding you, Fang. I'm reminding myself."

And then, I did what I was oh-so-good at.

I ran.

* * *

**Sigh. Maxie loves Fangy still. She just afraid.**

**Maxie, you need to stop that. It's bad for the complexion.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Anna Ride**


	7. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
Anna**


End file.
